


Found Robot-Fighting Family of Win

by chaila



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaila/pseuds/chaila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Agent Sunshine over here snores like he's sawing logs," Jesse says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Robot-Fighting Family of Win

**Author's Note:**

> For wordsatourbacks, who wanted someone snoring. Originally posted [here](http://chaila.dreamwidth.org/87958.html).

Sarah enters the room first, fingers firmly on the handgun at her back. James' significant look and nod towards a wide-eyed Savannah, whose arms are wrapped around his neck, stops her from actually drawing her gun. She feels briefly annoyed as she checks the rest of the two small rooms, finding nothing.

Jesse saunters in a moment later. "Parking lot looks clear," she says. She looks around, taking in the two double beds and small couch. "What, one room?" she asks.

"They didn't have any empty rooms next to each other," Sarah says from the window, where she's peeking outside through the heavy curtains. "I'll take the couch. Savannah can sleep with one of you."

"Get a room down the hall then," Jesse says, like it's self-evident, in the voice she uses to explain things to Savannah.

"Last week with the metal was too close," Sarah says. "We're not splitting up. It's not safe."

"What's not safe is none of us getting any sleep," Jesse argues, eyeing James, who's now sitting on the the couch with a sleepy Savannah on his lap.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Agent Sunshine over here snores like he's sawing logs," Jesse says.

"I do not snore," James protests, glaring balefully at Jesse.

Savannah stirs against his chest. "You do snore," she mumbles in a voice muffled by sleep and his shirt. "It's really loud."

Jesse smirks at him. James holds her gaze.

"It's not that bad," Sarah says absently, then flushes.

"Like you care, you don't sleep anyway," Jesse retorts. "You," she points at James, "can get another room with the kid. She still sleeps through anything."

"I'm not sure that's appropriate," James says awkwardly.

Jesse snorts at him. "She's six." She turns back to Sarah and says in an artificially bright voice, "You and I can stay here."

"I turned seven last week," Savannah murmurs, opening her eyes. James glances down at her; he had not known that. He smooths her hair, shushing her quietly as her eyes slowly fall back shut.

Sarah shakes her head, moving away from the window. "I'm not leaving him alone with Savannah."

"Hey!" James protests, offended, in a slightly higher voice than usual. "I'm sitting right here. I'm perfectly capable of protecting Savannah. I did have a long career in law enforcement."

Sarah and Jesse look at him, then turn back to each other without responding.

"I'll stay with the kid then," Jesse suggests. "You and he can get another room. Might be nice." She raises an eyebrow. "The two of you are already--" she cuts off as Sarah takes two quick steps forward and firmly grabs her arm. James shoots them a pained, pleading look as he puts a hand over Savannah's exposed ear. Sarah's face is murderous.

"No," she says roughly, still holding Jesse's elbow, preventing Jesse's attempts to pull away. She leans further into Jesse's space. "We're not splitting up," she says again, using the low, firm voice they all know by now to be final.

"Fine," Jesse gives in, "but when the metal catch up with us because we're all exhausted, it won't be my fault."

"Here," Sarah reaches into her pocket and tosses Jesse the keys, with a little more force than is necessary. "I saw a drug store a few blocks back. Get some earplugs." She waves a hand at Jesse like she's just finished a magic trick. "Problem solved."

"I'll walk," Jesse says, brushing past Sarah as she moves towards the door. "Unless you think it's not safe," she adds, just as she walks out of Sarah's reach.

Sarah glares daggers at Jesse's back. As Jesse shrugs into her jacket, Sarah drops onto the couch next to James, resting her head on the back and closing her eyes against the insistent pounding in her right temple. Figuring out where to sleep among the Sandinistas had been easier. "Get some more aspirin too," she says loudly as Jesse walks out the door.


End file.
